


Touched by Sacrifice

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie finally faces the truth about her feelings for Crane. Will Ichabod's action touch her enough to share them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay Abbie, what's going on with you?? Jenny asked while plopping herself in a chair in the archives.

"I don't know what your talking about" Abbie walked over to the filing cabinet searching for documents on any history about the old Miller plantation house. Abbie had received a report from Captain Reyes about neighbors sighting college kids camping out at the abandon house and turn up missing the next day. Abbie asked her sister to help her out with the investigation, as for Crane, he was not able to be any assistance to Abbie because of his injured ankle. Crane sprained it by playing a game of baseball. He attempted to slide his way into first base but ended up striking out when the opposing team had caught the ball before his boot could touch the base  itself. As he tried and copied the sliding into base routine like the professional players do, therefore landed awkwardly onto his ankle. The doctor had ordered Crane to stay off of his foot for at least a week. Abbie felt bad that he'd was unable to do much knowing how antsy he can be, but she'd rather have him allow his ankle to heal than for him to overdue it and agitate his ankle into a worse state.

Jenny eyes her sister with doubt "You've been moody these past few days."

"My mood has been the same."

"Which is bitchy"

"Really?" Abbie responds unconvinced raising her brows up at her sister.

"Yes. Really. You wanna tell me what's bothering you?"

"There's nothing bother me Jenny." Abbie slams the cabinet draw closed frustratingly, raking her hand through her hair.

"Clearly" Jenny shifts her eyes away from Abbie dubiously, putting her attention into an ancient manuscript that gives the history of all the plantation housing in sleep hollow. Abbie caught her sisters sarcasm. She sighs rolling her eyes in defeat.

"Okay, You want to know what's bothering me." Jenny directs her attention back to Abbie. "I haven't had a good nights rest for the past two nights. I've been having vivid dreams."

"About?"

"Okay, what I'm about to say, you cannot make fun of, tease, or give me a hard time afterwards." She warns shooting a glare at her sister.

"You have my word. So, what did you dream?" Jenny shifts her whole body to fully face Abbie's, anxiously awaiting for her to share.

Abbie looks down at the floor, hesitates for a second before disclosing her dream to Jenny "I've been dreaming about Crane." she quietly said.

"What? I didn't quite get that. Can you repeat that? Only a little louder."

Abbie lifts her head up, clearing her throat "I've been dreaming about Crane." she vocalized.

"Like how?" she pries.

"Like....In a sexual way." She turns her focus away from her sister, waiting for Jenny to blurt out a smart remark.

"Woah, that's a.... um..... interesting."

"Yeah, definitely interesting." she nervously rubs the back of her neck, feeling uneasy confessing the fact she had erotic dreams involving Ichabod Crane.

"Maybe, it's, nothing? Maybe they'll just stop tonight."

"I lied, It hasn't only been the past two nights. It's been going on for awhile, like, the past two weeks off and on."

Jenny looks away for a minute bewildered then back to her sister in thought. "and this bother's you why?"

"It bothers me Jenny because Crane and I are friends, we both have a duty to this world. We 're destined as witnesses to protect mankind from the evil that we fight. I can't even tempt to see Crane in a different light. Not in that way. Besides, he's not even my type." Abbie heads over to the book case to rummage through the shelf, searching for any book that will help switch the subject at hand.

"Abbie, you are apparently affected. When did you start having these dreams?"

"I don't know" she quickly mumbles out. "It doesn't matter when. I just need them to stop."

"Have you thought about why you're having these dreams?"

"No and I don't care to." Unaware, she grabs a book from the shelf about ancient mating rituals practiced by witches around hallows eve.

"Well, you know what I think."

"Nope and don't wanna hear it." she takes a seat at the table, opening her book, pretending to read.

Jenny stares shrewdly at her sister from across table. "I think you have a crush on him." she said sitting back in her chair, wearing a playful smirk.

Abbie doesn't even look up from her book, now finally aware that her reading material has nothing to do with the case she is working on nor did she bother to put the book aside to acknowledge her sisters speculation. "mmm..hmm.'

"and you know I'm right."

"What ever you say Jenny." she said as she licks her finger to turn to the next page. Abbie didn't want to admit it to Jenny but she knew deep inside she was right. Abbie had started developing feelings for her partner ever since Katrina returned from purgatory. The times Katrina was around she had to put her feelings to the side and bury them far enough where they had no chance of resurfacing until her dreams dug them out, allowing them roam free inside her heart.

"Deny it all you want. Your dreams speak for you."

Little did Abbie and Jenny know, Crane decided to disobey the doctors orders and meet Abbie and Jenny at the archives. He had limped his way over, making sure not to put too much pressure on his left foot. He could make do with his ankle bandaged up tight and secured, the pain in his ankle was not as bad as was the day he'd injured it;

Crane approaches the doors to the archives but doesn't enter right away when he hears his name mentioned in conversation the two sisters are discussing. He leans in against the door as he listens in.

"Why couldn't Crane be your type?"

"Because"

"Because... Can you please elaborate."

Abbie ceases her pretend reading, snapping her head up at her sister. "For one, he's too damn tall and two he talks too much." she continues skimming through her book.

Jenny blankly gapes at her sister for a moment. "That's it? Those are your reasons? Sorry to say Abs but that's pretty weak."

"Take or leave it, those are my reasons. Now can we be done with this conversation?"

"Well will you at least tell me what the two of you were doing in your dreams."

"Like I said they were _sexual_ dreams, I think you can figure out what happens. Use your imagination." She returns back to skimming a page about a dance the witches do around a huge bonfire before they mate with their captives.

"You guys had sex in your dream, didn't you?"

"I'm not discussing this with you"

Jenny huffs as she leans back in her chair "Haven't you ever wondered what he'd be like in bed? or even the way he kisses?

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No Jenny"

"I have."

Abbie stops reading to look up at her sister in astonishment "seriously?"

"Just as a passing thought."

Abbie closes her book, slides it over the side of the table out of her view. "Well I can't find anything. Hmm....wonder where else I can look for other information on the history of the Miller plantation. You find anything?"

Jenny shuts her book closed as well. "No, nothing." she pauses for a second in thought before speaking "Was he naked in your dream?"

Abbie rolls her eyes "Your just not going to let this go until I tell you something"

"Nope."

"Fine but if I share, you cannot make fun of, tease, or criticize."

"Got it."

"And after I share, then will you drop it?"

"Yep. Deal and don't leave out details."

"Your pushing it."

"Okay, okay.. but it better be good."

Crane presses his ear hard against the metal surface, making sure he could hear clearly every single word Abbie speaks..

"Anyway, my dream started out with Crane and I in the archives. We were researching a demon that terrorizes people in movie theaters. I know it sounds dumb but it was a weird dream to begin with. I had asked for his assistance deciphering a code that was hidden in a map of the town. He had caught me rubbing my right shoulder and did more than assist me with a complicated code, he also took the initiative to assist with the pain in my shoulder by giving me a sensual massage."

"Like how?"

"Hang on, I'm getting to that part. He leans over my shoulder, tilts my head to the side so he can have better access to my neck. He slides his hand down my chest all the way down to my breast, feeling me up."

"Way to go Ichy"

Abbie gives her sister a look "May I continue?"

"Yes. Sorry. Go ahead."

"So then, he pulls me up from out of my chair and lifts me up, sits me down on the edge of _this_ table pulling down my pants and ripping off my shirt, like, like he's some wild savage that hasn't gotten lucky in ages." Abbie had paused and rethought her last statement, realizing how idiotic that sounded. "Which is not far from the truth..." she continues. "I don't remember too much of what happened in between, I just remembered us screwing each other like tomorrow would never come."

"So you were both naked, screwing each other, on this table here?"

"Correction. I was naked. He was still in his attire but with his pants down at his ankles." Abbie chuckles to herself, remembering a small minor detail from her dream "You know he was still wearing that coat of his while we were having sex." she laughs harder. Jenny laughs along with her sister.

Crane couldn't believe his ears. He was stunned, shock and unamused at the same time. Abbie has always been a dear friend to him , but never in the amount of days he's spent with her would he have imagined Abbie to think of him as more than a friend. Abbie is the closest friend he has, he could never think to cross that boundary with her into the lovers zone. He respected and adored Abbie too much to go as far as to court her, it wouldn't have been in his right to do so. He cared too much for Abbie to ruin their bond.

"You know how Crane can't part with his coat,,, even during sex" Jenny chuckles out.

Abbie tries to calm down and catch her breath from laughing immensely so hard. "Okay, seriously though, In my dream, he had also went downtown."

Jenny lets out a gasp, covering her mouth "NO, Abbie!, He didn't"

"He sure as hell did. The rest of it was a blur... and that was pretty much the end my dream"

Crane mouths to himself _'downtown?_ ' while he listens.

"That's, that seemed like one intense dream. Wow sis,,, maybe you and Crane should try going out together in a more intimate setting. You know, just to see if you guys have any chemistry in a different area of yalls relationship."

"You mean like a date?"

"Something like that"

"No Jenny, out of the question."

"Don't knock it til you try it."

"NO! Remember our deal. I told you about my dream, now the subject is closed."

"Right" Jenny responds disappointingly. She gets up from her seat. "I'm going to go grab some food. I can't continue working on an empty stomach. You wanna come with?"

"No I'm okay here."

"Do you want anything?"

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, probably to Marco's Deli."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright then." She heads over to the doors to leave. "I should be back in a couple of hours."

"I'll see you later."

As Jenny is about to open the door, Crane beats her to the punch and swings the door wide open, strolling in as if he'd just arrived.

"Crane" Jenny jumped back surprised to see his presence.

Abbie stands up looking confused as to why he's at the archives and not at the cabin resting his ankle.

"Greetings Miss Jenny, Leftenant."

"Crane what are you doing here?" Abbie stood with her arms crossed, leaning on one side of her leg as she directs her question in a serious manner.

"I'd thought you both might need some assistance with your research."

"We're actually go-" Abbie started to say.

"--glad you came by. We could use your help." Jenny cuts in. Abbie shoots Jenny a glare. Jenny gestures her eyes quickly over to where Crane is standing, hinting subtly. Abbie picked up on her scheme and wasn't pleased at idea. "I was about to grab something to eat. I'm sure Crane will be of better help to you than I was. Maybe provide you with a missing _piece_ that is _needed_ to complete the puzzle." she hinted tauntingly.

Abbie was really not amused. Jenny pats Crane on his shoulder throwing him a wink as she exits the archives. He looked puzzled for a second then limps his way over to a chair by the bookcase.

Abbie walks closer to him. "You know you should be resting that ankle."

"Indeed I do, but I am able to only sit for so long trying to match the colors together on the 'rubix cube' you had given me."

"What about the books I lent you."

"I was able to finish them within a couple of hours."

"Didn't realize you were such a quick reader."

"May I assist you with your hunt on the information you are seeking?"

"No, you stay put. It's bad enough you walked here."

"Is there anything I can do for you. Perhaps bring make you some tea?"

"No Crane. Just sit there and rest that ankle of yours. Once Jenny returns, I'll drive you back to the cabin."

A solemn expression appeared on his face. "Does my presence bother you Miss Mills"

"No, no Crane. It doesn't. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"Wrong side of the bed? I was not aware the bed has a bad side.... and which side would be the side would be the good side?"

She chuckles "No Crane, It's just an expression.. meaning I woke up in a bad mood...." she trails off to say as she looks at him, taking notice for the first time at his beautiful, warm, innocently looking cobalt blue eyes that peer brightly into hers. "You're no bother at all Crane." she softly said. " Hey, you wanna help me. How bout taking a look at these blue prints I found at the Miller's plantation. It shows every detail of the layout of the house." She hands him the blue prints. He unrolls the paper, holding it up in front of him, his eyes scanning and studying the design and structure.

"I am not familiar with this particular plantation. I have encountered many but this one is different. It be best if we'd explored the estate personally. I am sure we would find our answers there."

Abbie nods in agreement. "Okay, I'll call Jenny and let her know. Her and I will continue our search inside the Miller's residence."

"Great, I shall prepare for our mission."

"Uh uh.. you're not going anywhere. With an injured ankle, you're not going to be able to cover much ground lagging behind. "

"I will surely make do with out any complications."

"I can't risk it. The less pressure you put on your foot, the faster it will heal."

He moped in his chair, wearing a sour expression, as if he had just been scolded by his mother. "I guess I have no say in the matter, having no choice then to abide by your words."

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding." Abbie grabs her cell phone and calls Jenny to inform her on the change of plans.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Abbie gets off of the phone with her sister. "Okay, Jenny is on her way back and she made sure to bring you some brownie bites she bought from the deli. As soon as she gets back, we're going to drop you of at the cabin and then head over to the Miller's house.

"Miss Mills I do appreciate your concern for my impairment but I could be of some use in other ways." A really dirty thought came to Abbie's mind for a split second from Crane's suggestive comment. She shook the thought away. He hands back the blue prints to her.

"I just don't want to take that chance."

"You think I will slow you and Miss Jenny down."

She darts her eyes to the floor, knowing that's the real truth and he could tell by her lack of eye contact and quiet response that was _the truth_.

"It's alright Miss Mills, No need to worry. I shall take leave." He gets up from his chair the best way he could without loosing his balance and limps his way over to the door to leave the archives.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Back to the cabin as you ordered."

"Crane I was going to drive you back."

"No need. I am capable of managing by foot. Your mind can rest assured that I will be bearing much weight on my ankle."

"Crane if you just wait ten more minutes. Jenny should be arriving soon."

"I prefer to walk, if you don't mind." he struggles a tender smile to form across his mouth. He looks at her with integrity.

"Fine.. but be careful with that ankle Crane." she stated firmly.

"I will." he leaves the archives, slowly closing the door behind him.

Abbie sighs, feeling bad she had to take away the one thing Crane enjoyed, being by her side, working as a team. She could tell it had hurt him a little to forbid him to come.

Crane had ran into Jenny on his way out. Jenny looked puzzled to see him leaving on his own. "Where you going?"

"The Leftenant thinks it be best for me to not come along, because of my injury."

"Seriously? You seem fine to me" she gestured her hand out to his foot. "Abbie is being ridiculous."

"I can understand Miss Mills concern. I tried to convince her my condition is not as bad as it seems but Miss Mills thought otherwise."

"So you're gonna walk all the way back to the cabin."

"Yes. I believe so. I do not mind the walk."

She shakes her head in wonderment. "Do you know what tomorrow is?" she randomly asked.

"I'm afraid I do not"

"It's Abbie's birthday. I was going to give her a ring with Abbie's birthstone our mother had left for me to give to her but awhile back when I was desperate for money, I had pawned it over at a shop not too far from here owned by a man named Jack Peterson. Several times I've tried buying it back from him but he won't make a deal unless I have something good to offer him. I young and stupid back then to recognize the importance of that ring.

"A sentimental air loom I presume."

"Yeah, it's been past down from three generations. I was young and stupid then. I had been saving up to buy the ring back but unfortunately Jack doesn't take cash.. He is more of a trader/ dealer. So my next plan was to throw a small surprise party for her. Maybe you could help me with planning it?"

"Of course, I would be delighted."

"Thanks Crane. Oh! I bought you something yummy." she hands him a white paper bag with a huge grease stain marking the bottom of the bag. He daintily takes it from her and holds it above eye view, examining the entire bag itself.

"What pray tell is in here."

"Brownie bites. I got them from Marco's Deli. He just made them fresh today."

"He opens the bag, peeks inside and grabs one brownie bite. He observes it first before popping it inside his mouth." His eyes light up with glee, reveling in the taste of the moist delicious treat. "Thank you Miss Jenny." he said with his mouth filled as he takes another brownie out of the bag.

"Your welcome" she giggles as she watches him enthusiastically eating another one, like a little kid enjoying his first taste of candy. " I should get back to Abbie. I 'll call you later so we can plan the party."

He nods as he munches on his third brownie bite. She walks past him towards the entrance to the archives. He turns to her "Ah.. Miss Jenny, out of curiousity, what is Miss Millls birthstone?"

"Alexandrite"

"Alexandrite, a stone that represents confidence and joy" he added. "thank you Miss Jenny."

"Anytime."

He waves good bye and limps his way back out of the tunnels.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny and Abbie drive to the Miller plantation to do their own investigating. Meanwhile, Crane grabs a phone book from a nearby convenient store on his way back to the cabin. He looks up the address to the pawn shop Jenny spoke of. He checked the index of the book for pawn brokers, a page later found the exact name of the man Jenny had said owned a shop nearby the police department. He put the address in memory and made his way there.

Jack was dusting an old phonograph when Ichabod had walked in. He looks up startled by the man dressed in the strange attire. He puts his duster away and walks over to Ichabod.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Hello my good man. I am here to take a look at your finest rings, I am specifically interested in a ring that has an Alexandrite gem."

"Well come on over. I have just the one for you." He leads Crane to a glass case that has several different rings with all different types of gems. Jack takes out a ring made of white gold with a Alexandrite gem on top. "This is the only ring I have with that gem. I've had it for many years. Ichabod carefully takes the gem from Jack's fingers, holds it up in the light, examining the glow it illuminates. "Beautiful, isn't she?" Jack comments.

"Yes. Quiet so." he said entranced by the light raspberry red coloring in the crystal. "How much would this ring go for."

"Oh, it's a rare find, not many gems like this come around. Just to let you know, I don't take cash. I'm more of a rare commodity trader."

Crane eyes the man skeptically. "What type of commodities?"

"Old unique items." Jack eyes Crane's coat. "Say, your clothing is very unique. Especially your frock. Have never seen a coat like that besides displayed in a museum. It looks authentic. Who custom made that for you?"

"It was not custom made. It was passed down from my great great grandfather who served in a great battle back in the 1800's." He had to lie to not give himself away. "A part of my past, I guess you could say."

"Wow, now that's a rare find."

"I am interested in this ring."

"Well the only way you can have the ring is trading with me something that's of value. You don't look like you have much to offer."

Crane thought for a moment, looks at his coat and closes his eyes for a second. He has never thought or would even think of parting ways with his coat. It held such a great sentimental value that holds so many memories of his time back in the 18th century but he knew the ring would mean so much to Abbie. He was willing to sacrifice his coat to see the happiness the ring would bring to Abbie's precious face. He felt she's been through too much to not have the happiness she deserves. Yes, the coat was a part of him but so was Abbigail Mills.

"My coat. You said before it's a rare find. Would you be willing to trade the ring for my coat?"

Jacks eyes boggled with joy, happy to hear Crane was willing to give up his coat for the ring. He had hoped he'd get his grubby fingers on his frock, it be an item he'd never trade for anything. "Yes! Now your talking."

Crane slowly takes off his coat and hands it over to Jack. "Please take good care of my coat. It has been a part of me - a part of my family for years."

Jack snatches the coat from Crane's grasp " Of course, of course. I'll take real good care of this beautiful material. No need to worry about that. This baby will be in good hands. The ring is all yours." he said as he heads to the back room.

Crane sighs sadly. He picks up the ring and places it inside his pant pocket. He felt weird not wearing his coat but it was a feeling that he figured would soon pass and one he'd get use to.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Jenny and Abbie return back to the archives from there investigation at the plantation. They both came up with nothing. Found no clues of the whereabouts the missing college kids could of gone. Abbie was frustrated and exhausted.

"I don't understand"

"I know, I'm with you on that."

"It doesn't make sense. Where could have those damn kids could of gone. Why is this house not on map of the town? Why were the blue prints left behind? What are we missing?"

"I don't know but maybe Frank can help us. I think I remember him telling me his fathers side of the family had relatives that lived on an estate just like the Miller's. Maybe he might know something about the history.

"Fine by me. Any information that can help us out would be great."

"I'll track down the original owner of the property and see what he knows."

"I'll be in touch later. "

"Okay Jenny."

Jenny runs into Crane on her way out again. Literally runs into Crane "Oof! sorry Crane, I didn't see you there. What are you doing back here? I'd thought you be at the cabin."

"I chose to make a detour on the way. I tried calling you on your cellular phone."

"Did you?" she checks her phone for a missed call. She sees Crane's number appear on the screen as a missed call. "Sorry Crane, must of had the phone on vibrate. How'd you know I be here?"

"I thought I'd take a gamble."

"Wait,Crane, where's your coat?"

"And that's the reason why I am here." He pulls the ring out from his pant pocket holding it out for Jenny to take. She gasps, covering her mouth in awe.

"Oh my god. Crane. You got it... but how?" She takes the ring from him. Her eyes rise up to his in amazement.

"Lets just say my coat was a rare specialty, your friend, Jack, he couldn't resist bargaining for"

Jenny looks at Crane endearingly. "You gave up your coat? I can't believe you would do that to get the ring. Thank you so much Crane." she gives him a tight hug in appreciation.

"I hope the ring will suffice to bring to joy you wish for Miss Mills to have on her birthday. Such an air loom as sentimental as this I'm sure will mean a lot to her."

Jenny pulls away and shakes her head. She had a plan "No, no." she places the ring inside the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over it. "I feel that you should give this ring to Abbie. It should come from you."

He shakes his head in disagreement. "No, I could not. Miss Jenny this ring has been in your family for centuries, you should be the one to hand the ring over to your sister, not I."

"No, you Crane. Nothing would make me happier to see the look on Abbie's face when you give it her. Please."

"Cannot we not both hand it over to her on her birth day."

"No, it has to be you and only you. "

"and what will you give her?"

"The party you're gonna help me plan."

He looks at the ring then back at Jenny. "If that is what you truly wish."

"It is." she warmly smiles at him.

He nods "Then I shall."

"Cool" she pats him on his shoulder as she leaves "I'll call you later Ichy."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Abbie noticed Jenny had left her jacket on the chair. She grabs it and  opens the door to go after her when she sees Crane looking dumbfounded at the ring. He snaps his head up, locking eyes with Abbie's. 

"Crane? what are you doing back here? I'd thought you be at the cabin."

"I apologize for not following your orders but I had to--" Abbie's eyes are distracted by what's sparkling between Crane's fingers.

She interrupts him before he is able to continue his sentence "What's that in your hand?"

Crane glances at the ring then quickly swings his hand around his back. "Ah... nothing."

"What are you hiding behind your back Crane? I know I saw you holding something"

Crane slowly backs up into the archive room with Abbie not far following in front. "Crane, tell me what your hiding" she steps even closer to him, he fumbles backwards against the back of a chair. She reaches for his hand that is hidden around his backside. He maneuvers sideways away from her. Abbie tries a different tactic. She tickles his ribs up and down, he tries his best not to laugh but couldn't hold it in any longer, a snicker escapes his mouth. Abbie found an area underneath his armpits that had him laughing a little harder, causing him to drop the ring onto the floor. As soon as Abbie heard the ring hit the ground, she quickly bends down to pick it up. Crane was trying to collect himself before he took notice at Abbie holding and examining the ring between her fingers, looking at it closely. Her expression went from suspicion to a state of surprise, recognizing the origin of the ring. 

"This is my mothers ring " she muttered quietly. "Why were you carrying her ring? How did you get this?" she asked curiously.

"I ah...um." he clears his throat. " I obtained it at a shop. I was planning on presenting that ring to you tomorrow on your birth-day. Happy birthday Miss Mills, well, early birth-day."

She looks at the ring again and then back at Crane "What was my mother's ring doing at a shop?"

"It was ah... your sister.. she.. was having it held in safe keeping until the suitable time came for her to retrieve it and...."

Abbie puts up her hand in a halting position "Wait a minute, wait a minute. My sister had my mother's ring this whole time, but she had some other strange person take care of it. Crane, what type of shop was this?"

"It was a shop filled with special novelties for collectors." he knew he couldn't lie, his conscious wouldn't allow it but at the same time he was trying not to get Jenny in trouble.

"So it was a pawn shop." Abbie was fuming with anger at the fact her sister would pawn her mothers ring and keep that from her. "I can't believe Jenny would pawn our mothers ring." she stated furiously. "Jenny knows how important this ring was to my mother. It's been in my family past down from many generations."

"Please do not blame Miss Jenny for her ill-considered act. I am sure she had a justifiable reason at the time she had traded In your mothers ring."

"Oh yeah? and did she share with you her reasons for giving away a valuable ring that is big part of my family?"

"She did... but I'd think it be best if you heard the explanation from your sister."

"Typical. Why am I not surprised. She probably needed the money to get her ass out of a bind. I can't believe her. ugghh..." Abbie paces around the room shaking her head with her hands on her hips. "That ring was first worn by my great ancestor, It was her birthstone. Her and I share the same birthday. Wait, how did you know my birthday is tomorrow....let me guess.. Jenny told you."

"Yes. she did inform me of your birth year. Were you not planning on informing me yourself?"

"No. I wasn't. I don't make a big deal out of m birthday anymore. It's just another year for me. Out of curiosity, what's the name of that pawn shop?"

"I believe the person who owns it goes by the name of... Jack -"

"Peterson?" Abbie finishes. 

"Yes. How did you-"

"Oh I know Jack pretty well. He is the slimiest guy I've ever dealt with. I had to question him on  case I was working on involving a missing ancient artifact stolen from a museum. I thought I had a lead after witnesses declaring they seen the suspect go in Jack's shop carrying a black duffel bag. I assumed the artifact was inside. Thought he might of tried pawning it for a great deal of cash. Turns out, I was right... but it took a lot of questioning for me to attain the answers out of that sneaky bastard. Jack was afraid of loosing his license  but I assured him he wouldn't if he told me what I needed to know about the robber. "

"I am truly sorry you had to find out this way about your mothers ring. Jenny informed me how much sentiment the ring holds."

Abbie holds the ring up in front of her eyes again before placing it inside her pant pocket. "How were you able to get the ring? I know Jack is only willing to trade for one of his items, I know he doesn't take cash."

Crane threw her a saddened smile. Abbie looks closely noticing something is missing from his attire from earlier. "Crane? Where's your coat?"

"I ah- left it at the cabin."

"Crane, first of all, it's not that warm out. Second, you said you had disobeyed my orders to go back to the cabin, so I assume you didn't. Third, you never go anywhere without your coat. Where's your coat?" It took a second for Abbie to register her mind what Crane had to do to get the ring. "Oh my god, Crane, did you? .. did you trade  you coat in for this ring." she takes the ring out of her pant pocket, holding it, her mouth slightly opened in awe.

"Happy birthday Miss Mills." he said once again in a low tone. 

Abbie covers her mouth in astonishment, touched that he would sacrifice something so precious to him in order to obtain her mothers ring. Tears started forming in her eyes. "Why?" she breathes out. 

"Because I know how much it would mean to you for you to have it. It should not be in a shop that is owned by a dealer who could careless about your family air loom."

"Oh, thank you Crane." She gives him a hug, embracing him closely. Her head rest against his chest, tears flow from her eyes. 

He holds her body close to his "From what Miss Jenny shared with me, your mother wanted you to have that ring. It belongs in your possession."

"I can't believe you gave up your coat. I know how much it meant to you."

"No matter.  It was worth sacrificing to retrieve what rightfully belongs in your care."

Abbie looks up at Crane, smiling, tears streaming all the way down to her chin. He takes his thumb and wipes the tears away from her cheekbone. She suddenly felt goose bumps by his touch, butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, her body was feeling the heat rise within. She quickly pulls away, wiping away her own tears with the lower palm of her hand. 

"I ah-I should get back to work. I still need to find more research on the Miller plantation."

"Abbie?" She looks up at him with watery eyes. Damn why did he have to look so attractive in that moment. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his presence. "May I place the ring upon your finger?"

"Yes" she barely managed to say. He takes the ring from her, lifts her hand up to his lips and kisses the back of her knuckles tenderly, then lowers her hand and slides the ring slowly onto her ring finger. 

"Beautiful" he whispers. Admiring how the gems color accentuates her skin tone. He shakes his head snapping out of his trance "I suppose you would like for me to take my leave and find my way back to the cabin." 

"No. Stay." she couldn't help but think of showing her gratitude by giving him a kiss on his lips. It's something she's been wanting to do for awhile now. At the same time she was afraid of how he'd respond to such an intimate gesture. He might find it disrespectful or feel she's being too forward. It was a gamble she'd be willing to take. He takes a seat in a chair behind him, the pain in his ankle was beginning to take its toll. His face is scrunched up in discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"My ankle. I think you were right to suggest I allow my ankle to be at ease."

Abbie kneels down "here let me take a look." she pulls off his boot and sock, unwraps the bandage and observes how swollen and red it became. "I'm going to go get you some ice."

"No need Leftenant. I'm sure I'll be alright."

"Crane, your ankle is in bad shape. It'll only take me a minute. I'll be right back. " she leaves the archives in a hurry.

She returns five minutes later with an ice pack. He is resting his ankle gently on the floor, reading an old news paper clipping he'd found on the Miller plantation. She grabs another chair, positions it across from him, elevates his leg on top of the chair and wraps the ice pack half way over his ankle. "There. now let the ice pack sit for about fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you." he replied, still engrossed in the article.

"What are you reading?"

"A document I found that shares the history of the Miller's property, it states every murder and disappearance that has occurred in that estate." 

Abbie snatches the article off of the table, amazed at Crane's discovery "Crane, this is the exact information we need to help us find out what happened to the missing college students. Where did you find this?"

"It was hidden behind the Murel hanging above the bookcase. I saw a piece of the parchment poking out from behind the painting, I thought I take a gander, satisfy my curiosity and that's when I had discovered the document"

"Crane, your a life saver." she leans over and briefly plants a soft kiss on his lips without thinking. She reels back with a bashful look. She didn't mean for the kiss to happen so sudden. The only thing she could do was apologize for her forward behavior, feeling a kiss to the lips would be forward for him from the time he came from. She observed how frozen stiff he was, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. is hands twitching nervously at his side. "I-I didn't mean to do that. Can we forget that just happened?" she puts the article on the table as she sits down in a chair across from him, leaning forward folding her arms on the table.

He darts his eyes to the article then back at Abbie. "I did not mind." he whispers.

"It's okay Crane, you don't have to lie to make me feel better. I know what I did dumb. I apologize for my inappropriate behavior."

"I tell no lie Miss Mills." his eyes look to hers with need and sincerity.

"Your... kidding... right?"

"Kidding?"

"Crane, it's cool. Can we just forget about the kiss?"

"If that is what you wish Miss Mills" he said disappointedly, looking away down at the floor.

Abbie caught his unhappy demeanor and furrowed her brows in confusion. "You were serious? weren't you?"

He looks back to her "I was. " he responded seriously.

Abbie was taken aback by his honest feelings from her kiss. She slowly gets up from her chair. His eyes follow her movement as she walks around the table over to his side and stands in front of the chair that his leg is resting on. "Don't say things like that when all I can do is think about kissing you again."

"Abbie come closer."

She shakes her head no "mm. mm. No. I can't."

"Why?"

"If I do, I'm definitely going to want to kiss you again and that's something I shouldn't be doing."

"What if I was to tell you, my lips are burning for yours."

"Don't say that"

"and your touch is what I desire most at this moment."

"Please don't say that."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The feelings that.. that I have for you. I don't want our friendship to be ruined."

"Its just an innocent kiss. You need not worry about the damage that surely will not inflict our companionship."

"Innocent kisses can turn into something more."

"I only asked for a kiss Miss Mills, I'm not trying to court you."

Abbie sneaks a smile and steps closer to Crane. He pulls her down to  his eye level and lifts his other hand to cup the side of her face as he brings his lips near hers. They both give each other a light kiss to the lips. Abbie was about to pull away when Crane pulls her down again and attacks her lips, kissing her with passion and all his desire. He sucks on her bottom lip as she sucks on his top. He slides his tongue inside her mouth, entangling his around hers. She didn't expect him to be so forward with his actions. The flames inside her body were heating up to the highest degree, her desire was burning for him. Abbie wanted him and she wanted him bad but at the same time didn't feel right if she allowed things to get out of control and go too far. She sits astride on his lap, her arms around his neck kissing him with less fervor. His hands took hold of her waist, rubbing them up and down her back tenderly. He chases her lips as she pulls away, both of them out of breath. "I can't, I can't " she breaths out.

"Why? What is the matter?" he asked in protest.

"We've come too far to break the rules."

"I was not aware of any rules."

He continues to rub his hand up and down her back. Abbie lifts herself up from off his lap.. "I respect you too much. I need time to process all of this" she moves to go sit on the edge of the table. He takes the ice pack from off his ankle and slides his leg off of the chair. He does his best to stand without fumbling and limps a few feet to where she is sitting.

"I beg to differ." He now stands close to her legs "I have listened to your words, but they do not hold any truth behind them. Morality cannot win over what your heart yearns for.I believe you wish to explore and venture down this path" he said in low husky voice, slowly parting her legs while continues to talk . Abbie is too intoxicated by his voice and his cobalt blue orbs to stop his actions "I was afraid to succumb to my feelings for you as well, but the fear that I held left when I had overheard you and Miss Jenny earlier this morning speaking of your dream." Abbie's eyes open wide in embarrassment and astounded that he'd ease dropped on their conversation, and by his tone, didn't seem apologetic or remorseful about it.

"You heard... everything?"

"Yes" he answered hoarsely. His eyes drop down to what his hands are doing next to her legs. His hands slide slowly from her knee up to her inner thigh. "I am usually not this forward with a beautiful lady such as yourself, especially a colleague. I do apologize, my... formalities has left me" he said as his eyes slowly look up into hers while his thumbs are rubbing her inner thighs in a circular motion. Abbie's body reacts invitingly to his touch, her body aroused and aching to be touched more near her warm center. He steps in between her legs, his body close as it can be to hers. "You are more to me than just my colleague, you are a treasure, a woman who holds true value in my heart." He holds her face in his hands "I've tasted you now, I wish to indulge your taste again. Forgive my selfishness " He whispers before closing his lips onto Abbie's, kissing her intensely. She moans into his mouth, grabbing at his shirt, untucking it from inside his pants. He lets go of her face to help with his shirt, he briefly parts from the kiss to pull his shirt over his head then eagerly returns to her lips. She unbuttons his breeches and pulls down his pants half way. She is now the one to break their kiss to take off her shirt and pants, he limps back to allow her the space to undress. She takes her position back on the table as he takes his place back between her legs. She grasp his hard length in her hand stroking it slowly, he kisses her harder from his heated arousal, moaning and soft whines leaving his mouth. Abbie was glad she wore a G-string that day, it made easier for her to pull her thong to the side and guide his length inside her slick, wet center. His mouth parts from hers , sliding down to her jawline to her lower neck, sucking and nibbling on her smooth skin. He holds her firmly by her waist, Abbie rummages her hand through his hair, grabbing a fistful in her hand as he bites down on her skin. He lifts his head to look at her with tenderness in his eyes "Are you okay?" Abbie shakes her head yes "Let me know if I hurt you in any way." she nods with understanding. "I'll go slow" he begins to move his cock with long slow thrust in and out of her center. Abbie stares into his eyes as he moves in a steady pace. Soft moans come out of her mouth, she bites down on her bottom lip, taking all of him in. He fit her just perfectly, his cock was thick enough to fill all of her. He couldn't help but be entranced by the animated reactions she demonstrated on her face.

"Faster" she breaths out. He picks up his pace, she bucks her hips forward eagerly, greedily taking as much of him as she can. He groans louder as he pushes himself in deeper and faster. She brings his face close to hers and kisses him with fire, sliding her tongue onto his. His hands slide down to her backside, grabbing her ass, pulling her forward and he rams into her repeatedly. He did his best not to loose his balance, putting slight pressure on the injured ankle while holding his position to keep the quick rhythm going. "Ohh..Abbiee.." he whimpers out.

"Ohhh..yess.. Keep going." she felt herself getting close but needed an extra boost to push her over the edge. "Crane,,,I ,,,, I'm so close,, touch my... touch my..." before she could finish her words, his hand already made it's way to her clit. He rubs her clit in a circular motion to penetrate her enough to reach her orgasm. "Oh.. yeah... right there." He feels as he is getting close himself. He works her clit harder until she reaches her climax. She screams out in a loud moan that echoed throughout the archive room. He fucks her more erratically, Abbie could tell he was about to cum. She quickly kisses his lips again as he brings himself to his own climax, straining a long groan into her mouth. Both are panting heavily, coming down from their peak.

He kisses her tenderly while he slowly pulls himself out. She pulls away to gaze into his sated eyes "That was incredible."

"Indeed" he breathlessly laughs out while he pulls up his pants, fastening them.

 "how's your ankle?" she asked while she gets herself dressed.

"My ankle has been long forgotten ever since our first kiss. How do you feel?"

"Happy. and you?"

"Complete." he warmly smiles. 

"I'm glad to have you in my life Ichabod Crane."

"Are you sure?"

She playfully slaps his chest. "Yes. Of course."

"Are you quite certain of your answer?" he begins tickling her ribs.

"Yes. yes. Now will you cut that out." she giggles.

"I am too glad to have you in my life Grace Abagail Mills." he now stated seriously.

" And I want to explore what we just did, again... if you are open to it?"

"Of course Abbie." He caresses the side of her face softly "Your heart is my heart. I would fornicate with no other. Only with whom my heart belongs to and only with whom I truly love."

"You love me?"

"Yes." he whispers.

She leans her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist securely "I love you too." He kisses the top of her head, embracing her tightly in his arms.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
